Quote:Tyler Markem
Tyler Markem is a Remnant Officer assigned as the commanding officer of the Remnant's New York City jail. Quotes .}} and drive around in that. Just watch out for the 501 guys, dangerous cabbies are right next power abusing city officials on their target list.|After Max ran numerous red lights during the lunch hour in Midtown.}} Dialogue *Tyler helps Miguel deal with an abusive boyfriend. :Tyler: You're a tough guy right? Go ahead and hit us. :Boyfriend: I heard you smacked your girl around too. :Tyler: I got 5 years for that from the Manhattan D.A. after Khayman got tired of it. Davin Felth likes to ask for the maximum sentence allowed. If his office handles your case that is. But we work for Khayman, so I'd say about 10 to 20 for you. :Miguel: You unfortunately fall under some law Ryan told me about. He called it the " law". That means if the Bronx won't prosecute you, Manhattan can do it. Unless of course Felth hauls your hide into court first. :Tyler: I heard the 's juggles chainsaws for fun. :Boyfriend: Big Deal, D.A.'s gonna do nothing to me. :Tyler: Like I said, Davin Felth will deal with you. In the meantime, Miguel. :Miguel: You're under arrest so shut up or it gets written down and used in court. Khayman's down in Manhattan waiting for us to drag your carcass in. *Tyler is introduced to Miguel. :Joe: Tyler, Miguel Chavez. He's your new partner. :Tyler: I take it Tevin and Richie are talking again. :Miguel: Felth and Terrik still fighting with each other? :Tyler: It's probably not as bad as I've heard from the Pietts that it used to be. :Joe: Before you tell us the story again. Mikey Piett told us the entire story about how Davin was given a bad weapon and it went off while it was pointed at Mod Terrik and then Veers made a family feud out of it by calling Davin a murderer and telling Richie that Tevin wanted to do the same thing. :Tyler: Actually, the last one was after Terrik put an assault suspect in the hospital. Tevin wasn't too crazy about working with him. *Tyler and Richie at an apartment where a wanted suspect is thought to be hiding. :Tyler (knocking on door) : ConEd, we here to fix the gas leak upstairs. :Richie: Come on, open the door. You want the building to blow up? No one home, this is the last known address for this guy. :Tyler: We have a warrant. (blasts door in) We have a key. After you. :Richie: Right. (shouts) FBI, we have a squad of Stormtroopers, so come with your hands up or you get the same thing the door got. :Tyler: Have you ever mentioned the family history doing these? :Richie: I'm half the reason Gonzalez transferred out, the other half was the morons who run the L.A. operation. *Tyler is left in charge of the office. :Tyler: Sergeant, you doing anything other then eavesdropping on someone's phone call? :Clerk: You want me to get you the motor pool sheets so you can find out where the missing squad cars are before General Rodgers returns and Detective Franklin has you arrested. :Tyler: I want you to get me the motor pool sheets so I can find out where the missing squad cars are before Rodgers gets back and Franklin puts my butt on a bus to Rikers. :Corporal: Colonel Markem, His Highness the Emperor of the Galaxy demands your immediate attention. :Clerk: He wants a discharge. He claims to be the Emperor and thus did his service to the Empire. General Rodgers had him evaluated, it's all an act but no one's buying it. :Tyler: Right, no discharge and I'm very busy. :Corporal: You shall feel my wrath. :Clerk: You can't talk to a Colonel like that. :Corporal: Silence or I'll use you for target practice. :Tyler: You want wrath, Corporal? You have KP and vehicle log duty until further notice. Sergeant, have this man placed on the next bus to Bennett Field. *Tyler and his temporary partner Max survey the aftermath of the Battle of Morris Park. :Max: Three wrecked cars and who knows what damage to the building. :Tyler: These cars were a day short of retirement. FD has to clear the building before we can go in. Man, I never went to this extreme when Tevin stole Kelly from me. First the NYPD tries to kill him and now this. (clenches fists before pulling his blaster and shooting gang member's corpse) He was reaching for that gun. :Max (to Joe) :' He's taking this pretty hard. :'Joe: My people are tight with each other. You'll learn that as you go along. It took a month before Chavez opened up. Felth's gonna hang the Bronx D.A. out to dry for this. :Max: So it's true that he's willing to arrest local officials when they don't do their jobs right? :Tyler: General Felth could care less about politics then Khayman does. The two of them and do what they can to keep elected officials on the straight and narrow. Most of these bangers work for the same body shop. Send A.J. and his troops over to raid it under suspicion of operating a ? :Joe: Why not, and take Max with you. Nobody's seen his face before, he walks in they might talk a parts deal with him. *Tyler and Joe visit Imperial Detention after an attempt is made on Miguel's life. :Colonel Korek: General Rodgers, welcome to Imperial Detention. It is a surprise to see you. :Joe: Dispense with the empty pleasantries Korek. I have been informed that there was a message sent regarding a patient at Jacoby Hospital. :Tyler: Start talking or we'll see to it you and whatever moron guard allowed this to happen end up court-martialed and demoted so low you're saying "Yes, Sir" to Sergeant Mackey. :Korek: You can't be serious? My record is spotless. No escapes. No riots. Nothing goes wrong here. :Tyler: Except for an Imperial Army colonel who is about to find himself facing a on charges of criminal facilitation and attempted murder. :Korek: Court-martial? General, he can't be serious. :Joe: It's either that or Iraq. Colonel Korek or should I call you Colonel Klink instead? I am constantly under the impression that the prisoners actually run this place. As is General Felth. :Tyler: Have Cardona brought up to Transport at once. He's going to the Avenger, since he can't be left here. See if you can't screw that up. :Korek: At once. (muttering) Stupid kids, think they can come in here and start bossing me around. I'll show them good. When they replace me and the new commandant has a riot and escape on his hands. I'll be begged to come back. *Tyler and Richie find out Kelly is in charge of the office. :Tyler: I'd say something about it, but Khayman would slap me upside the head if I did. :Richie: Those hurt. How does Walertin put up with it? :Max: You get used to it after someone does it at least once a day. I heard Chavez let being in charge go to his head. :Tyler: Yet, the food never tasted better. He snapped at the kitchen staff after a burnt breakfast. :Kelly: Did you three manage to come up with something resembling a lead in this case? :Tyler: We're working on it. :Kelly: Good, I want something by the end of the day. (slaps Max on back of head) Help them, don't be annoying. :Max: Why did she Khayman-slap me? *Tyler explains a Felth Family holiday tradition to Michael Myers. :Tyler: Got enough Christmas lights, Tev? :Tevin: Never enough. :Tyler: I thought the Port Authority told you to scale it back before you screw up operations at . :Michael: Why do you have like 100 boxes of Christmas lights? :Tyler: He hasn't even brought the lawn and roof decorations up from the basement yet. He won't stop until the FAA tells him to stop because pilots think his house is one of the landing lights at JFK. :Tevin: Really, Tyler? Markem, Tyler